


years

by tachiisweet



Series: midnight thoughts (indie writing) [3]
Category: Original Work, midnight thoughts (indie tag)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachiisweet/pseuds/tachiisweet
Summary: "-- Just as how he believes time doesn't exist, so do they."





	years

They taste of the freshest strawberries of the summer when their eyes first laid on each other.

 

He wasn't sure what to do when their fingers intertwine, lock and key, with the ocean as their eyes.

 

All he can feel is their smile, which melts into another kiss, as they embrace in the shadows away from the sight of the moon that rises with passing seconds that doesn't exist.

 

Just as how he believes time doesn't exist, so do they.

 

                                                   Vanishes like some elaborate magic trick. Where he wakes the next morning, patting empty air.

 

He sits up, a rock heavy with sadness that sheds no tears, weighs in his stomach as if it's trying to tear his insides out with the suffocation.

 

It's been ten years, he tells himself desperately. I t ' s  b e e n  t e n  y e a r s...

**Author's Note:**

> \-- Date: [ 13th/4/2018 ] - [13th/6/2018] | unknown; midnight - 1:24am


End file.
